Gerudo Boy
by LinkLover1001
Summary: This is what hapens when Link mets a Gerudo boy in my fantasiess
1. Chapter 1

The redhead took in dep breath as he settled down in the forest, his brow furrowed as he tried to catch his breath, his body clothed in torn clothing, his jaw clenched as he wiped his forehead. He was exhausted... having come from the desert to the beautiful Hyrule forest... It was tiring. He tugged his messyy red hair down from its messy bun, the long sweet hairs framing his cheeks as he released a soft whimper and looked for a nearby source of water. something to drink, something to drink... his tanned skin was coated in sweet.

Link as riding Espona along the forrest. Dressed in his normal green tunic. As he was riding along he came across a small redheaded boy, who looked rather beat up. He tailed him for a while watching what he did, before finally trotting up to his side. "E-Excuse me, are you alright? Do you need anyhelp? Looks like you have been through a lot"

(AN:He isn't actually that small because he is a GERUDO MALE BUT IT SOUNDED CUTE KK TNX ^.^) His brow raised as he looked at the man, his jaw clenched. Elf... He shook his head hurriedly. "I'm fine." He boomed. His voice was smooth but powerful. He moved forward a few feet, seeing the river ahead and not hesitating to remove his tattered top.

(AN: He doesnT LIKE elves because of the Link and Gannnon always fighting thing but he isn't bad just doesn't like elves) -Link trotted along side the boy.- "You sure? I have some food if you would like some." -Hearing the boys powerfulness, being intimidated a little, slowing down. But he kept up with him. Following him to the river-

He stopped and looked back at Link, glaring slightly as heknelt by the river, dipping his skin in the cool water. "Go away, elf!" He insisted, splashing the crystal clear water onto his face and neck

He stepped down off of Espoona and went to the river himself, taking water in his hands and drinking it.- "Why do you seem to be hostile towards me? I have only just met you" -He looks confused at the other-

Gerudoboy moved away a few feet, his tan skin glistening with the water droplets. "You have a weapon. You've been sent to remove me, havent you?"

-He puts his hand on his sword.- "Oh.. this. Sorry, but no. If I came to kill you, I don't think you'd be alive right now" -He says with a giggle, unbuckling it, letting it fall in his hand, then throwing it over by Esponaa-

He finished rinsing his upper body, removing his little leather shoes. His feet were bloody and blisterd from walking for so long through the desert and to the forest, he shivered as he lowered his feet into the water with a soft whimper.

-He notices the others feet and winces at the painfully looking blisters and blood.- "You don't look fine" -He started to take off his top and shoes, then taking off his pants, leaving him in his thin undergarments. Slowly walking into the water.-

"I'll am fine." he insisted, looking rather upset. "I just need to find a place to rest now." he responded, taking in a sharp breath as the cool water washed his feet

"Don't be such a stick in the mud" -He splashed a tiny bit of water at the other. He got out of the water and went over to his horse, opening up the bag on the side. Taking out some bandages, he walked back into the water and slowly went over to the other- "Let me take care of you"

"T-take care of me? I'm a warrior!" he hoffed. "I need no assistance and no protection. I am fine on my own" he insisted as he pulled his feet out of the water, cheeks flush as he watched the other. Why were elves always so comfortable being nude or barely clothed...?

"Warriors fight, they need people to take care of them, so they can focus on the fighting. Come onn" -He waved the bandages in front of him. Tapping them on his chest, teasing him-

He grabbed the mans wrists and stared down at him, those big blue eyes... those lovely features... His jaw clenched as he yanked the elf up and onto his lap. "Stop." he huffed. "You are not a child. No need to whine... if you're so insistnt then just...wrap my feet."

"Good ya big buffon, you need help." -He pushed the other to sit down, and took his feet in his hands. Wrapping them in bandages. Looking up at him and smiling once the jobs done. Giggling lightly-

He looked confused as he sat there, his bottom lip pouting out a tad. "...what do you want in return?" he asked.

"Return?" -He thinks to himself, patting his chin- "I don't think I need anything, just happy to help you." -He winks at the other, sitting back down into the water, sighing softly-

He slid down into the water. "You're mostly naked and you're being all instiant with your care..." He murmured. "...I know what you want." he smirked. He leaned down and began to bite along the others neck. "You crave gerudo flesh...Dont you?"

-He smiles as the other slid down into the water. Feeling the bite on the others neck, he smiled and bite his lip. His body tensed up, feeling the other behind him.- "H-how could you tell? Mmm""Honestly, I merely assume everyone who is kind to me wants something. And if I have no clear items in my posession, it must be my physical form that's wanted." He responded. He couldnt see the others expression from behind him, but he didnt really care to know either. All the elves made the same faces, right? His pearly white teeth raised and bit down on the tip of the elfs ear.

"Or maybe I just wanted to help a big strong man in need" -He let out a tiny moan as his ears were nibbled on. Pressing his rear into the other.- "Or maybe I didn't want anything at all, you will never know"

he turned the male to him, gripping his soft little ace in his rough hands and staring him down with a slight annoyed gaze. "I dont like riddles." He murmured.

-His eyes widen as he was gripped in those strong hands, biting on his lips- "Then stop thinking, and just act on yrou instincts." -He said, looking up at him, winking-

"If I were to do that I'd tear you in two." He smirked. He suddenly dunked down under the water and grippd Link by his thighs, picking him up with a smirk as he held the elfs legs over his shoulders. his eyes locked onto Links as his heated tongue pressed to the others groin, contrasting heat with the cool river water.

-Link let out a soft moan as the other went down under the water. Feeling his warm heat against his crotch, his thighs tightened around the mans ahead. He ran his fingers through his hair and grasped down tightly-

He leaned link up against the edge of the river bed, bringing his head above water so he could breath before he dove down again, smirking as he took control of sloppily licking over the others groin.

-He loved the feeling of being controlled. Feeling his back touch the bank of the river, and watching the others head come up out of the water. Giving him a quick wink before he headed back down, feeling the man sloppy lick his groin-

He came back up with a scoff, his long red hair sticking to his cheeks and back. "...hm.'he reached past the elf and gripped onto one of his leather belts, strapping his hands with it and plling him out of the river, tying his arms up and onto a tree branch.

-He watched the other crawl over his body, grabbing a belt. His eyes widen with a mix of excitment and nervousness. He then got pulled out of the water and pushed into a tree. Then his hands tied above him. Slowly looking up at them, then down back at the boy, with a lustful grin-

The man smirked as he tugged Links shorts down a bit and pulled the strong pale legs around his own waist, liing up his shaft with the others ass, not hesitating to give him a good thrust.

-He let out a whimper as his shorts we pulled down, and then he was pulled into the other. Pulling on his restraints a bit, biting his lip, knowing the others thick shaft had to be right near his tight hole-

"I could easily leave you here ,steal your horse..." He smirked menacingly as he stared up at the other, pressng his wet tp against the others entrance. "but this will be more fun."

-Link whimpered a bit as he felt the others tip press through his his hips around, pulling on his restraints.-

His muscular hands slid back down, a slight grin on his lips as he looked up at the ot her. He chuckled softly as he leaned his head down and bit down on the others neck and chest, marking him up.

-Link winced at the bites, looking over at the other. Then taking his legs and tightening his grip on the others waist. Letting out a soft sigh as he lets up on the bite-

His brow raised as he gazed up at the other, jaw clenched and a smirk on his lips. he stopped his bites and shimmied his hips a little, pulling Link down further. "Gotcha..." He mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2 THE DEAL

(PLEASE R&R KTNX =^^= )

(AN: HEY GAIS SO I GOT ALOT OF JERKS SAYING STUFF TO ME ABOUT MY GRMR AND STUFF. IF U DNOT LIKE IT THEN GET OUT. excpet for liek nice people who try n help kktnxgusy)

-Link moaned out as he went further down his shaft. Wrapping his hands around the belt, holding on tight. Pulling the other in with his legs-

He smirked as he thrusted up into the elf with a chuckle. "Funny...isn't it funnyamazing how easiy I've caught the hero of Hyrule?" he teased, his rough hands rubbing the others soft smoothe back

-He felt the other thrust up into him, his own cock flopping from side to side, getting harder and harder.- "I don't know if you've caught me yet" -He said with a playful tone, tightening up his hole around the other-

"how would yourprincessfeel?"he scoffed, biting his neck again."youve been so easily distracted!"

-He moaned out softly, biting his lip intesnly. Feeling the others shaft inside of him, his hole coiling around the other- "Enough about me, let's talk about you hun. How you are so interested in the Hero of Hyrule.?!"

He pulled Link down a bit further, giving a few rather rough thrusts. "NNgh! W-well...honestly...I am in need of major assistance..."

-Link yelped out fealing the rough thrusts into him. Panting a bit.- "Well, I would love to help you. But let's focus on the matter at hand, what do you say? -Winking at him-

"T-the matter at hand is that Irequire housing." He cringed. "I need a safe place to stay, food to consume...and I can offer my very hard... work, as payment." He retorted as he leaned in and nipped at Links bottom lip.

"You are more than welcome to stay with me any time you want. As long as you work hard for it" -Winking over at him, wiggling his lower half on the other-

"And no one would question it? Someone like... me/" he asked with a frown as he wiggled around too

"I-If they did, I'd shut them up. You would be a guest of mine." -Wiggling around, winking. Kissing the air at you-

"...No one would question someone like... me...?" he asked softly. "Staying with you? Working for you...?" He seemed to be suspicious, his lips giving a gentle pout.

He shrugged a bit before turning Link away from him, letting the belt hold him up, an arm supporting Links chest so it didnt put too much strain on his body as he pulled out and moved behind the boy, taking him from the new angle.

-He watched as the other pulled out of him, and positioned to a new angle. Feeling the other behind him.- "What you doing hun"

"I'm not your hun." he laughed softly, shaking his head as he released the belt and set Link back on his feet.

"Fine, whatever. What are you doing?" -Rubbing his wrists, as they were free from their binding. Looking over at him-

"Seducing." He chuckled low as he pulled Link in by his chin, kissing him surprisingly gently.

Oh are you now? -He got pulled into a kiss, kissing back softly and lovingly. Wrapping his arms around the others neck-

"of course! Who doesn't enjoy gentle kisses...?" He asked softly. He blinked when Link held onto him, chuckling as he stepped back and grabbed the boys green tunic, throwing it at him

"True, very true" -Catching the tunic that was thrown at him.- "Done already? You didn't even finish." -He playful poked at the other one. Winking-

"The point was not to finish. The point was to mark my territory."

He smirked as he pat the blondes head a bit."And i've marked you lots..."

"You have, but in due time, the roles my change." -He put on his tunic, and slapped the ass of the other. Putting his hands on his hips- "So now what, Mr Terrority"4he gasped at the smack, his eyes narrowed as he pulled his torn up pants back on. "Take me to rest...honestly, even if I wanted to fuck you to no ends...i couldnt do it right now. my body is worn and tired andexhausted..."


	3. Chapter 3 New job!

-He got fully dressed, before walking over to Espona and jumping on her. Holding out his hand to the other. Offering help to hop up on the horse.- "Come on, time for you to get some nice rest."

He hopped on behind the male, holding his hips with a warm smile, his warm chest pressed to the others. "I feel like you're so frail." he laughed

-He smiled as the other hopped onto the horse, and held onto his hips. Hearing his little poke at him.- "You know, this frail thing saved Hyrule. So I don't want to hear you complaining." -He said as he backed up into the other-

-He let out a sigh, as he kicked Espona into gear. And they made their way to Links home-

His hands slid up the others chest, resting on his pecs. "Do I get a stupid litlte tunic as well?" He found himself teasing.

-Link frowned, and took one hand off the reigns and slid it behind him. Grabbing the others crotch, and giving it a light squeeze.- Watch yourself mister. -He said with a smile-

He gasped at the grab, his jaw clenched as he nodded slowly, gulping a bit. "y-yes...sir...?" He wasnt expecting that

-He laughed at the quickly submitting boy behind him.- "Boy did you switch your tone fast. Hehe"

"I dont exactly like people grabbing my junk as a fucking threat!"

"Lower your voice... it was a joke..." -He released his hand, and continued to ride.-

"It was scary..." He whimpered, his voice soft and his brow furrowed as he wiggled around a bit

-Sighing, and rode up to his residence. Slowling Espona down to a stop, and hopping off. Holding out his hand to help the other down. Then walking up to the door.- "Like I said, you can stay with me. As long as you earn it." -Winking at him, before entering through the door-

"Oh I'll earn it..." He promised softly as he followed behind the other. He grabbed at his hips, yanking him in close and kissing the top of his head. "...Although, honestly. I was expecting garden work...or working around the home, luckily I found someone who's a perverted little skank and doesn't require much work of me!"

A skank?" -He yelped out.- "Fine, get to cleaning up my garden, then my house" -He huffed, crossing his arms across his chest. Ignoring the others touch and kiss.-

"Where do I put the trash?" he questioned as he looked outside with a groan, quikly accepting the punishemsnt.

"Behind the house. And if you weren't such a turd... you would get what you want. Being a meanie doesn't get anyone anywhere." -Turning around sticking his tongue out at the other-

He made a face at the boy before stepping out front, rolling his eyes as he began to move some pots around. He cringed when one of them broke, blinking as a few rupees hit the ground. "...da fuq is this?"

"The rupees? Keep them if you want." -Taking his hand and dragged him to the bedroom.- "You don't have to do housework, just stop being a butthead." -Throwing him on the bed, laying down next to him.- "You said you were tired... I am too" -Sighing softly-

"You just bitched at me to do housework!" He huffed as he was laid down. he squirmed around a bit, pouting as his dirty feet stained the sheets

"Cause you were being a turd!" -He smacked his butt.- "Do you... wanna take a bath together?" -He looked over at the other-

His brow furrowed. "Do you really want me to...?" His voice was soft, a sweet smile on his face. "I'll allow you to bathe me, I wont fight this time." he laughed softly

"I think a nice bath would be good for us" -He hopped off the bed and walk towards a door- "Come on my little devil." -Wanting to walk outside to the back, where there was a spot to bathe-

He blushed at the nickname, his face turning as red as a ruppee as he hurried after the other. "y-yes sir..." he whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

-He grabbed the other by the hand, and hurried them outside. Taking all of his clothes off before diving into the water.-

He smiled as he looked over the other, laughing softly as he carefully slid into the little spring. "Warm..."

-Links naked body, leaned against the edge of the spring. Relaxing as he let the water, take over. Motioning the other to come to him-

He moved over with no other word, a soft smile on his face as he stroked the others cheek.

-Link brought his hand out of the water, and placed it on the others strong chest, sighing softly. A smile running acrossed his face-

He chuckledas the dirt washed off of him, a sigh escaping his lips as he leaned down and began to wash his hair.

-He pulled the other against him. His back against links front. Links bare member against his clothed ass. His hands began moving around his whole body, washing all the dirty away-

"Thank you..." He smiled as he began to calm, his tan skin finally becoming clean

-Links hands roamed his upper body, cleaning every crevice, making sure he was thorough in his job. Then he ran his hand down the front of him, slowly entering the waistband of the others pants, with a giggle-

He gulped a bit, his jaw clenched as he felt the others hands run down his muscular form, a gasp escaping his lips. 'hey!" He squeaked out

-He pulled him fully backwards. His back laying down on Links chest. The other hand stroking his chest.- "Is there something wrong?"

His cheeks burned crimson as he shook his head, a shy smile on his lips, his eyes twinkling. "No...I just...I feel clean."

"Good, you will feel that way for a long time now. I'll make sure of it" -He slid his hands around his waistband, and pulled his bottoms off. His hands running across his thighs.-

His muscular legs pulled up a bit. As much of a badass as he tried to be...he couldnt...Not under the gentle touch

-Links hands slowly went across the others crotch, feeling his soft member in his hands. Grasping it lightly, giving it a few teasing strokes, giggling-

His back arched slightly, his brow furrowed as he groaned. "How is it that someone smaller than me is trying to take control... hmmm?"

-His hands went off of his member, and held his sides- Then take control big boy~

"I dunno elfbro." He laughed softly. "I kinda wanna see what you do..."

-He took his hands down under the other, his cock an already a little hard. Pressing it into the others cheeks-

Hisjaw clenched and his heart raced. 'Woah! Woah!" He gasped. 'W-what do you think you're tryin to do?!"

"Oh, so you can give it to me, but when you are on the recieving end, you get testy? Hmmm"

"well that's gay! I didnt know you gonna try and do me up the ass!"

"Gay... yet you put your dick in my ass..." -Sounding irritated-

"Well...yes. But you're tiny and feminine." He nodded quietly, not realizing how much of an asshole he was being. He turned around and kissed the male quickly.

-he pushed him away- "Don't kiss me weirdo" -He turned to the side, crossing his arms at his chest-

"weirdo?!" He cringed. "I didnt do nothin!"

"Except for hurting my feelings like that! You can't expect to put it in me, and not recieve" -Staring it him, his eyes narrowed-

"Why are you acting like this?" He huffed. "Fine! If you wanna shove it in, shove it in!"

-He wiggled with enjoyment, finally prying it out of him. Kissing him on the back of the head, and slowly pressed the tip, so it reseted between his cheeks-

He sighed softly, forcing himself to calm and remain quiet, his eyes drifting shut as he rested his head on his arms, leaning on the spring wall.

-He slowly pressed the tip into his tight hole, leaving it there seeing how he would react. Then reaching around to grab his soft member, and started stroking it-

He cringed slightly, taking in a sharp breath as his brow furrowed. "Shit." He whispered. He wasnt used to this... but...he' deal with it.

-He slid his shaft in a little more, continuing to stroke the other.- "If you don't like it please tell me, i'll glady switch places.- He whispered into the others ear-

He shivere,d his back arching a bit. "No. I-I'm fine."

-He began slowly pushing all oh him member inside of him. Slowly getting all of himself inside, resting his hips against the others ass-

He cringed slightly, his body quivering a bit before he took in a shaky gasp. "F-fuck..." his voice was soft, his jaw clenched.

-He began slowly pulling out, and pushing it back in. his dick throbbing from the tight little hole. Link leaning forward and kissing his back softly-

His heart raced in his chest as he gulped and shivered. He wasnt expecting this...to be... submissive.

-Link started moving his hips back and forth in a rocking motion. Feeling his cock in the others tight hole, rocking back and forth inside of him-

He shuddered, his eyes shutting tight as he grunted and growled, gripping the edge of the spring. "Fuck..." he hissed out

Y-you don't seem to be enjoying this as much as I thought. -Link said hesitantly, slowly his thrusts down to a soft rythmn. Kissing the others back-

"I'm not a bottom." He insisted, shaking his head once or twice before taking in a deep breath. "But...m-maybe for you I can pretend to be."

-He slowly pulled himself out of the other- I don't want to make you pretend... -Sighing softly-

His brow furrowed as he pushed his ass back against the males dick. "Let me pretend." He blushed, his cheeks flaring crimson

Fine. -He huffed, slowly guiding his cock back into the others ass. Pressing it in slowly. Feeling the warmth surround himself again-

He shivered, his back arching a bit as he groaned softly. he was starting to warm up to being a bottom...for now at least.

He shivered, his back arching a bit as he groaned softly. he was starting to warm up to being a bottom...for now at least.

-Link started picking up his pace, slapping his thighs into the other, softly biting the others shoulder-

Heshivered at the nibbles, his eyes drifting shut as he tried to keep his breathing controlled. 'I-I've never bottomed before..."

"T-tatso kay. I've never topped before." Link grunted and he pulled free, coaing the gerudo boys back in sticky white stuff.

"A_ahh! hey!" Hegasped loudly, his eyes wide as he felt links fingertip start to write in the thick gooey stuff

Link smiled happily as he finished writing "There! perfect!" in the white sticky cummm it said 'happy merry Christmas Lizza'


End file.
